


Hello, Hello, Hello!

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What if Urgo didn't really leave?





	Hello, Hello, Hello!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: none  


* * *

"Unscheduled Gate Activation!" came the tinny voice over the PA system. 

'Close the Iris" ordered General Hammond. 

"No, need sir, getting GDO code.. Its SG1!" said Sgt Davis 

The Gate whooshed open and through it walked: one very angry looking Colonel, a slightly flushed Major, a very embarrassed archaeologist and a confused Jaffa. 

"SG1, you weren't due back for another forty eight hours. What happened?" 

"Well, its seems Sir, we've picked up an old friend. General, you remember Urgo!" 

"Urgo? What? When? How? Colonel, please explain yourself. No, wait. Report to the infirmary, now!" 

~0o0~ 

Two hours later SG1, Janet and General Hammond sat in the briefing room trying to solve the situation. 

"I've run the MRI and Electron Resonance Scans again and compared them to the scans taken two years ago when, uh, Urgo was last with us. It seems the chip is definitely there and emitting the same electromagnetic current that it did before." 

"Damn! Urgo!!!" yelled Jack. 

"Hello, hello, hello" came the cheery voice of Urgo. 

"Urgo, how did this happen?" asked Sam the look on her face telling Jack to calm down. 

"I don't know. I swear!" cried Urgo as Jack moved as if to remove Urgo physically. 

"I remember Togar was visiting this tropical planet, we had just met the local natives and WHAM! I was suddenly with you all again. That's all I know!" 

"So somehow the chips were activated again." Said Daniel. 

"No, Togar told us that he removed the chip," replied Sam. 

"General, request permission to return to Togar's planet, what is it? Px..." 

"P4X 884" supplied a smiling Sam, her first smile since returning to base. 

"No, you can't" cried Urgo. "Togar isn't there! I told you he was away, he'll be gone for three of your earth days." 

"Well that's it. Until you can return to P4X884 you will remain in quarantine." Ordered Hammond. 

"Yes sir." They said in unison as they were escorted to the isolation rooms. 

~0o0~ 

Later that night, the four friends sat trying desperately to ignore the continuous comments of boredom coming from their unwelcome guest. 

"I've got it!" exclaimed Sam. "I know how Urgo came back! Well half of it anyway." 

"How?" asked Jack and Daniel together. 

"Electromagnetic pulse." 

"What?" 

"Do you remember last time, when we were trying to remove Urgo, I set off an electromagnetic pulse and he disappeared for awhile? Well, if the chip is emitting a low level electromagnetic field and if a electromagnetic pulse could remove him, at least temporarily, then it stands to reason that an electromagnetic shock could bring him back!" 

"But where did we come into contact of an electromagnetic pulse?" asked Daniel. 

"On P5X799." Answered Jack. 

"Yes, their generator emitted a low level electromagnetic pulse. Remember when we all felt that sharp pain? My guess is that it was the pulse hitting the chip and reactivating it." 

"But why do we still have the chip" 

"That part I don't know, I guess we'll just have to ask Togar about that one." 

"Yes, well we can't do that for awhile, so I suggest we try and just wait it out. I for one am going to bed." Replied Jack. Standing up he hit the door to tell the Airmen outside he was wanted. 

~ 0o0 ~ 

Daniel was sitting alone in his room and for the first time he was bored. His books were all in his lab and he couldn't be bothered getting an escort to take him. So he sat and thought. Suddenly his thoughts began to drift. Drift towards a cute little brunette who was a killer with a needle. The thought made him smile. 

"Call Janet" came the whisper from his mind. Without question, he followed the suggestion opening his door he yelled: 

"Airman, fetch Dr Fraiser I must see her immediately!" 

"But Dr Jackson, she's off duty, I think she's gone home." 

"Well, check" but the Airmen hesitated. "NOW!" 

"Y..Yes sir!" 

Moments later Dr Fraiser was at the door. "Dr Jackson, what's wrong. Can I come in?" 

"Yes come in, come in alone" 

"Ok, I'm coming in" Dr Fraiser opened the door slowly not knowing what to expect. 

He came from nowhere, quickly closing the door; he pushed Janet to the wall, capturing her lips with his, his excitement evident. Janet was surprised, but that surprise had turned to passion by the time that Daniel ended the kiss. Searching her face for a sign, he turned away reading the surprise on her face for rejection. Sitting on the edge of his bed he was a vision of vulnerability. 

"Janet, I'm sorry. I uh, don't know what happened. One minute I'm sitting here, the next I couldn't wait to see you, to touch you... Urgo! Damn him!" 

"Shhh, Daniel, its ok." Janet reached up to cup his face with her hand; her eyes welled with tears when he flinched. Stroking his cheek she continued to whisper and sooth. 

"It wasn't just Urgo" whispered Daniel 

"What did you say? I couldn't hear" 

Clearing his throat Daniel spoke again, this time louder. 

"It wasn't, isn't just Urgo. He, Urgo doesn't make things up, he reads our minds and makes suggestions on what he finds. He knows." 

"Knows what?" 

"He. He knows how I feel.. about you. Its Ok, I know you don't feel the same, I can live with that, but I wanted you to know.." 

"Oh Daniel, you don't know anything" Janet's tone made Daniel bring his head up, Janet took full advantage and leaning forward kissed him. "Daniel, you don't know for how long I've wanted to do that. All those times you've been injured in the infirmary.. I've wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how you.. with Shau're...." 

"All the time we've wasted." He said in a barely audible whisper, the next moment she was in his arms her own arms around his neck and their mouths locked, surrender. passion, all in one. 

Daniel looked dazed when he pulled his mouth away, wonder in his eyes as he slid her doctor's smock off and tossed it at the chair, returning his hands to her blouse to work on its buttons while he covered her face with kisses. Eyes, ears, nose the kisses roamed everywhere before he took her mouth again to savour it with a slow, deep sensuousness that made Janet feel as if she was melting in sweetness while the same time hurting physically from the fiery longing low and deep inside her. 

It took an age for Daniel to undress her. an age punctuated by those long lingering kisses, by possessive hands lingering over her breasts s he removed their lacy covering.. lingering over her hips as he drew the skirt down over them... lingering everywhere he touched, setting tremors of excitement Janet couldn't control. She sensed the growing urgency within him, saw it glowing in his eyes as he flung his own clothing off in mere seconds. 

Daniel pressed her onto the bed and propping himself up on an elbow, he lay beside her, looking and loving and already possessing her with his eyes. 

"Daniel" it was a plea for his mouth, his touch. She reached for him, tentatively at first, then bolder, a flare of triumph surfacing as Daniel bent over her with a groan of tortured ecstasy, his hands and mouth hers at last. 

"Sweetheart, I've been going crazy wanting you. I've wanted you from the moment we met" he told her between urgent kisses down her throat. 

There was a new gentleness in his hands and in his mouth as they resumed their erotic journey over her body, the tenderness more arousing than any savage passion. Janet arched and tossed uncontrollably, the aching need inside her intensifying inexorably with each state of Daniel's tour of discovery. She cried out as he drew up to cover her with his body, digging her fingers savagely into his shoulder and crying out again when he entered her the spasms of pleasure searing through her body. 

"Sweetheart.. Darling.." Daniel whispered the words into her mouth, hushing her cries with the engulfing kisses. Janet thought she would go mad as the pleasure welled and welled inside her; yet she would have died if he had stopped. 

Nothing had prepared her for the final piercing peak; she felt rocked by an explosion that shattered her body and soul; a white blaze of light flared behind her closed lids, and she was only dimly aware of Daniel's hoarse cry as he abandoned his control at last and gave in to is own need of her. 

Wrapped up in his arms, drained and blissfully happy she began to drift off to sleep. She was asleep when Daniel whispered the phrase she had been longing to hear: 

"I love you, Janet" 

~ 0o0 ~ 

Sam was startled by the soft knock on her door. Opening it, she was even more surprised to see Jack looking distinctly uncomfortable accompanied by two Airmen. 

"Uh, Colonel, hi. What are you doing here?" asked a bemused and wary Sam. 

"I just wanted to talk to you about this Urgo thing, I, um, wanted to sort some things out, you know, um... Can I come in?" 

"Yeah, sure Sir, c'mon in" 

"Excuse me gentlemen, but we'd like to talk alone! Please leave us!" commanded Jack as the two Airmen made to walk into the room with them. Grumbling to themselves they turned around and closed the door behind them. 

"Ya gotta love those guys!" smiled Jack as he watched the Airmen leave. Turning to face Sam his smile vanished as he saw the confusion, hurt and vulnerability on her face. 

"Sam, I, about last night..." 

"Its ok sir, I know it was Urgo, he.." 

"No! Sam, you don't understand." Cried Jack. "It wasn't just Urgo.." his voice was barely audible, his eyes pleading with Sam to understand. 

'Col... Jack, what do you mean? Of course it was Urgo." 

"Sam you of all people should know that Urgo can't make us do anything. He can only suggest. Urgo couldn't make me do anything that I..I haven't wanted to do for a long, long time" 

"You mean.." 

"Yes, Sam." Whispered Jack, moving towards her, he pulled her to him. "I've wanted to hold you like this for such a long time. That day that Anise, that day when we had to. had to talk about things we didn't want to. That day, I lied Sam, I didn't tell the complete truth. I don't care about you, Sam, I.., I love you." He searched her eyes, looking for something, acknowledgment, rejection. anything. Suddenly, her face softened as she realised what he had just admitted. Her eyes welled with tears. 

His eyes darkened until they seemed almost black as with a forceful and irresistible pressure on her back he drew her inexorably closer. Sam let him pull her close against him so her slender body was pressed against the firm hard length of his. 

"Oh Sam, Urgo has nothing to do with this" Jack murmured softly, his lips brushing her temple lightly. His mouth moved to her cheek, his kiss firmer than before, setting a light to the smouldering embers of her heart, making them flare up into a burning heat so that she moaned softly, becoming limp in his grasp, her whole body pliant against his hardness. 

"Sam, do you really want this?" he whispered, his voice begging, pleading. 

"Yes!" It was a cry of longing, of surrender as she twisted her head so that her mouth met his in a burning, demanding kiss that released a floodgate of passion she had barely kept in check since his mouth had first brushed hers, drowning all coherent thought in a boiling sea of feeling that flowed through her veins, so that all she was aware of was Jack, his lips on hers, his hands moving possessively over her body, and the warm scent of him in her nostrils. 

"Make love to me, Jack" she murmured against his lips, as her hands slid around his neck, burying themselves in the silk of his hair, pulling his head down to hers with a strength she didn't know she possessed. 

If there had been any doubt in her mind before, there was none now. No one's kiss had ever affected her like this, not Jonas, or even Narim. It was Jack that she wanted, Jack that she needed, Jack that she.. loved. 

Impatiently she tugged at his shirt, pulling the buttons free from their fastenings with fingers that were clumsy with need, a sigh of contentment escaping her only when her questing fingers touched the smooth warmth of his skin beneath his shirt. She heard Jack's swiftly indrawn breath and a bubble of excited laughter rose in her throat at the thought that at last she had broken through his well-guarded wall of restraint. A wall that had seemed impenetrable since the zay'tarc incident. 

Jack was drawing her to the bed and she went with him unresistingly, returning his kisses with a fervour that made him groan aloud as he swung her off her feet and carried her swiftly to the bed. He had barely laid her down before his hands, rough and urgent, were pulling her top loose before they slid in and upwards to cup and caress her breasts. 

"Jack." Her words died under the pressure of his mouth as she abandoned herself to the ruthlessly sensual domination of his kiss, her heart leaping in pleasure and anticipation as his hands caressed her body, smoothing and stroking. And then he touched her nipples, tormentingly light and unsatisfying so that she moaned a faint protest, one that faded on a sigh of pleasure as his lips replaced fingers and she felt their soft tug against her aching flesh. 

A fever of impatience suffused every nerve and she let her hands wander freely over his body as his hands had over hers, knowing a glow of exultation as she felt his shuddering response to her touch. She pressed her mouth against the fierce pulse that beat at the base of his throat, glorying in the knowledge that he was incapable of hiding his reaction from her. 

The exhilarating mixture of desire and longing to communicate her love threatened to drive her out of her mind as she chanted Jack's name against his heated skin as he removed her clothes, bringing her arms around him as soon as she was naked, sliding her hands down over his shoulders and back to his narrow waist, holding him tight against her so that her body was crushed against his. 

"Sam!" he cried but he was silenced as she closed his mouth with hers, digging her fingers into the hard muscles of his shoulder she arched her body against him in silent invitation. 

The moment of union was a second of pure joy, then he was moving, strongly, powerfully, taking her with him out of the real world into another realm of blinding ecstasy, until the intensity of her pleasure exploded in her mind in a golden haze of sensation. 

Slowly, very slowly, she drifted back to reality. Her body scarcely seemed to belong to her; she was aware of nothing but a languorous, sated feeling and the warmth of Jack so close to her, nestled in his arms she wanted nothing but to stay like this forever. The steady rhythm of jack stroking her arm, sending her into a peaceful sleep; on the edge of oblivion, barely capable of thought she whispered the only thing left unspoken: 

"I love you, Jack." 

It seemed like minutes, but in reality it was hours before they were suddenly awakened with a loud thump on the door. 

"Major Carter!" called a Airmen. "General Hammond wants to see all of you in the briefing room in one hour... Major Carter!" 

"Yes, yes I heard. I'll be there." she called back. Sighing she lay back down, rolling over she looked into Jack's eyes and although she promised herself she wouldn't, she cried. 

"Sshhh" whispered Jack, "Its Ok, Sam. We'll work something out, I promise." Smiling once more Sam burrowed back into his arms for one last kiss, one last touch, before they both stood, dressed and once again resumed a relationship befitting their ranks. 

~ 0o0 ~ 

The light from the hallway was flowing through the crack in his door; shining in his eyes when Daniel awoke. Rolling over, smiling to himself, he felt for Janet, however, his hand met with cold sheets. Propping himself up on an elbow he looked at the creases in the sheets that her warm body had left. It was then that he saw the note: 

Didn't want to wake you, 

P>  
Daniel stared at the note, overwhelming hurt replacing the happiness he felt when he first awoke. He sat there silently replaying the night's events, wondering where he went wrong, what he said that drove her away. He was shaken from his thoughts by a loud knocking at his door. Ignoring it, he rolled over, curling into a ball lost in his depression. 

*Bam! Bam!* "Dr Jackson!" 

"Dr Jackson!" the insistent voice would not allow Daniel to withdraw into himself. 

"Yes, What is it?" he growled, furious at the intrusion. There was a shocked silence as the Airman stood wondering, unsure of what to do with a reply that was so out of character for the mild mannered archaeologist. 

"Ah, Sir, General Hammond wants to see you all in an hour!" he quickly replied waiting only long enough for Daniel to confirm that he had heard before hurrying away. 

Daniel groaned, punching his pillow as he moved to get up. 

"Damn you Urgo!" he cried. Seconds later he noticed a small shadow in the corner of his eye. 

"Daniel... I'm sorry. Its just that I've never felt... Togar certainly never.." 

The obvious discomfort of his not quite real, not quite imaginary friend, softened his mood. 

"Its ok, Urgo. It was bound to happen eventually. But you can't keep doing this, you can't play with people's emotions. Look what you've done to Sam and Jack, if you know of their feelings for one another, surely you also know that it cannot be... How could you. No, what gives you the right to hurt them so?" 

"I'm sorry" whispered Urgo and Daniel only just heard his parting comment as he turned and slowly faded out: 

"Janet was crying when she left." 

"Wha.. Urgo! Come back" but silence was his only answer. Looking quickly at his watch he realised he had half an hour before he was due to see the General. Dressing quickly he opened the door and ran towards the infirmary with an Airman at his heels.   
"Janet! Janet!" yelled Daniel as he ran into the infirmary, running head first into a nurse who he knocked to the ground. 

"Oh, god! I'm sorry" he cried helping her to her feet. "Are you ok?" when she nodded, he quickly scanned the room. 

"Where's Dr Fraiser?" 

"I don't know, I've only just come on. But I do know she's not on duty till 08.00 hundred, if you like I can get Dr Warner.." 

"No, that's ok I'll see Dr Fraiser later. Thanks and sorry.." 

Daniel slowly walked out of the infirmary feeling very confused. Not looking where he was going he ran straight into a solid object, firm hands clasped around his arms preventing him from falling. 

"Whoa Danny! Today just isn't your day, heard you've been knocking around the nurses.." Moving his head Daniel found himself looking at a very amused Colonel closely followed by an equally amused Major all three surrounded by guards. Daniel automatically smiled, no one can not when presented with that smile, however, it never reached his eyes and as he studied his closest friend's face he realised that Jack's didn't either. "Damn you, Urgo" he whispered quietly to himself.


End file.
